


Beautiful Lie

by jayjayverse



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Character Study, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Female Tony Stark, Genderswap, POV Steve Rogers, PWP (?), Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve doesnt understand his own feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/pseuds/jayjayverse
Summary: Antonia Stark breaks with all the conceptions Steve has about women.She is everything he never thought he wanted or desire in a person, in fact he didn't even consider her waking up in this century, she was simply a teammate.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Beautiful Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/gifts).



> Okay, so I don't know how I ended up writing all this, when it was supposed to be something short to accompany the art, but I hope you like it and it is good to read it.
> 
> Everything is from Steve's perspective so maybe sometimes there will be things he assumes.
> 
> Its set after the ultimates 2 and before Ultimates 3.
> 
> Warning: Even if i don't consider the art as NSFW, I know other people could do it (like tumblr that is afraid of Women nipples, lol) so yeah, the art show Tony's nipple.
> 
> Song : [ Beautiful Lie -Benjamin Roustaing ](https://youtu.be/faYL5RjGu90)

Antonia Stark breaks with all the conceptions Steve has about women.

She is everything he never thought he wanted or desire in a person, in fact he didn't even consider her waking up in this century, she was simply a teammate.

Of course she was bold, quick-thinking and a really intelligent woman, all those things bottled in one of the most beautiful women he had ever met, but with all that set she also came loaded with a little insubordination, a loose mouth that looked like her better quality was flirting than thinking and a woman who could drink her weight in alcohol without losing her composure.

All of its qualities being in one way or another contrasted by some defects, quick thinking but unconscious when leaving the plan to gain ground putting herself in danger by trying to be reckless, intelligent but at the same time silly when judging a person, implacable but only she knew how to take that to the extreme being a danger even for herself.

She was simply an incoherence with legs trying to prove something to the world, she was an independent woman with the guts to break the schemes established by a conservative society, with an almost endless list of conquests and a company that created the technologies that would change the future.

They were completely different, Steve was rooted in a world that had advanced without him, with old customs being his main engine and one of the most important pillars that governed him.

While she represented everything that had changed in this era and what could be the model for the future.

Perhaps those were the reasons that repelled him from his surroundings.

Maybe he had simply been eclipsed by Janet's charm.

Maybe his own prejudices were the ones that kept him away.

Maybe he will never be able to know for sure the answer.

But the first time he fell fully into Tony's charms that was the moment when everything inside Steve was doomed.

They argued, they didn't always do it, but she had been about to compromise the mission because she wasn't sober enough to efficiently conduct the armor, he tried to make her come to reason, He really tried to talk to her, although it's not as if he understood the slightest thing of the women of this era, she touches each of Steve's red buttons, it is a tug of war that according to who looks at it will end completely badly.

Steve tries to calm down, but she keeps stinging, it's just frustrating and Steve just wants to shut her up at once, so he does, although not in the way he anticipates, Steve kisses her and it's not just any kind of kiss, Steve is looting Tony's mouth against the wall, there's not much in his mind, even less when Tony takes each of Steve's brain cells taking them directly to make a single function steal her breath.

Tony's legs get tangled up in Steve's hips and everything is just rampant, Tony moves a little, lowering Steve's closure and releasing his dick, there's a denial somewhere with a red spotlight that lights up in the Steve's mind, a warning to stop, walk away and not compromise their relationship in this way, but Steve's only response is to put Tony's red panties aside and ram her.

It is magnetic and Steve kisses her lips, her neck and every part that is within her reach with that strange taste that can only be the viscous green thing of the armor, as they move, she touches him, it is a touch silenced by the suit but which makes him wish he had at least taken off the top, so he could feel her touching his skin at least for once.

When everything is over, she taps his shoulder and he lets her go.

It's ... he can't ... he just keeps quiet, watching as she adjusts her robe again and smiles at him

-Excellent talk honey, we have to repeat it again one day- she says and walks away with a small movement of hips, as if all this was something completely normal that happens every day between them.

Steve stays several moments without a single movement, accommodates his clothes, thinks about what happened and feels how each part of him plays with his mind, this is not something he was looking for, it is not even something he wanted, this is something that neither It should have even happened.

He feels .. he doesn't know for sure, he runs his fingers through his messy hair..

Every little part of him wants to follow her, but he knows he shouldn't do it, after all,What would be the use of following her?

In search of answers? for What questions? if his mind is a jumble without meaning, he can't even answer what led him to have sex with her in the first place.

"It's just an adventure, a one-time thing" he said as the only argument, it is something that will not be repeated because they are teammates, they are friends and Tony will move on to his next conquest before even Steve has the opportunity to rethink this whole thing and invite her on a date (or allow himself to simply fall for her).

She doesn't take anything seriously, he can't help trying to live in a rigorous routine just broken by missions or by villains who don't have time to write their plans on Steve's well-structured calendar.

They don't talk about any of that, in fact it seems that all that event only happened in a crazy Steve´s fantasy, as if they just didn't think of the other one that way.

Until it happens, it is not very certain who starts everything, as if they could not avoid being tempted, they take the first place available and simply plunder for what the other is willing to give.

It is ardent, it is completely sexual and it has all the characteristics that they write about Tony in the gossip columns, where it makes it seem that Steve has no experience and she develops to make all his fantasies come true, she is deceptively sincere, she is difficult to read more times that Steve would like, she doesn't ask for anything in return, she just gives herself to him and then everything is completely normal, as if the marks Steve leaves on her body were no more than moles that were always there.

It's frustrating.

Steve can not help but notice every little movement of her, her hips that surely under the beautiful brand suit will have the marks of his fingers, her occasional shirts that do not hide well the small marks that Steve's lips have left as proof that he was been there, the flirtatious blue look full of secrets that Steve wants to discover one by one.

Nothing changes, they are friends, they are teammates, sometimes they are lovers and Steve accepts it, for once in his life, he accepts the inevitable.

Antonia was a free being, was someone who could not easily be tied.

But when someone finally got through the shell that existed around her, that person became her world, Steve has seen how it happens, Natasha Romanov did it, under Antonia's defenses, she came under her skin and Tony lost the damn head for her.

It was a disaster that almost ended with New York, not counting all registered dead.

Tony doesn't talk about the whole damn thing, but everyone on the team knows how much it affected her.

Steve knows it better than anyone, he almost feels he took advantage of the vulnerable moment the first time they ended up together in the conference room.

She didn't want a compromise like the one that had been broken, she didn't want anything other than sporadic encounters, she hadn't said it out loud, but she had made it completely clear on Steve's skin and very surely some others Unnamed people who had hovered in the mansion.

Steve reluctantly accepts it.

He accepts it because he is not sure where he is treading with Tony or even if his friendship could survive after all the mess they have created around their relationship.

Steve accepts it.

He resigns.

And even with everything he has agreed with himself, even with all the time he has said that he has accepted what he has, the man under the cape simply has a thorn that cannot be removed, chasing every one of his thoughts, is simply that feeling before the serum, yearning for a life that has been denied, Steve begins to want more.

There are too many damn complications in their lives to even allow himself to consider completely that maybe he want to belong to the eccentric woman who looks at him with a tone of fun, desire and maybe a little need while finishing her third martini.

He stays composed, takes all those feelings, puts them in a box deep inside his mind and encloses them there, staying out of the way, trying not to complicate all this further.

But they are the Ultimates, he's the captain of America, he's Steve Rogers and it seems that the best thing he can do is complicate things further.

Upon returning from a mission, he listens to Triskelion agents talk about her, there are not pretty things, Steve is contained, none of that matters, until one of them is proclaimed as the one who has left the marks she looks in recent days , the ones that Steve himself left on her skin and simply can not let it pass, in a boot Steve hits him, it is a somewhat soft blow, but that still leads the agent to fall to the ground unconscious, the other agents shut up and They look surprised while he leave the room to change for his civilian clothes without caring in the least what Fury has to say when he returns or even if this whole thing will bring him problems.

He walk all the way to the old Archonis gym that he likes so much.

Antonia is there, sitting on one of the benches, waiting for him.

She knows.

Steve just looks at her with his backpack on his shoulder.

-A lovely place- she says with a smile on her lips.

Steve can't stand whatever she thinks of him or the place he has decided to go to instead of Triskelion's well-stocked gym or even the one in the Stark mansion, so he just goes around it straight to the lockers .

-What do you want Stark? - he says sullenly, without much desire to apologize for hitting the agent.

Tony sighs.

Steve drops his backpack in one of the compartments and turns to look at her, expected.

-I just came to see how you were-.

Every little piece of Steve's body tenses, he waited for an explosion, an endless number of her arguments and complaints asking why he did it, maybe a few insults and the anger that would only lead them to break whatever they have, because he is an obsessive and possessive asshole, she is a free woman who does not have to be accountable.

He expect even worse things, not this, not her calm with guilt on her face.

-I'm fine- he barely speaks between his lips, because he doesn't know what to expect from all this and the anger is still latent.

She looks at him and nods.

-You're fine- she repeats it as if she did not believe him but still accepted it, she walks towards him with her high heels tapping the dirty floor of the gym and Steve tenses even more even waiting for the explosion that does not arrive.

-You know that none of that matters, don't you? - she says while touching his arm and Steve just clenches his fists in response, she sighs again, looks tired but still raises her face towards him, looks at him as if looking to decipher what that even he has not been able to decipher in his thoughts.

-You didn't have to do it- she says.

"Someone had to do it" contradict Steve's thoughts.

Tony's fingers go up and touch his jaw, making him notice how much he's clenching his teeth. -There's nothing to protect Steve.-

Those words break him, he turns away without letting her continue talking or touching him.

\- I think you should go - says Steve, going straight to the boxing bag and starting to hit.

He spend a little time, there is no exit sound, just the typical sound of the gym, the sound of his hands hitting the bag, the sound of the treadmill while someone runs, someone's weights and the exhalation of the person who is using them.

If he concentrates, he can even hear Tony's breath, which to his surprise stays silent, she has not even moved, there is no typical Tony behavior, no teasing, no assertive comments, no insistence she always has to when addressing an issue that is important, she is only there, behind him, looking at him as if she were waiting for him to discuss all this.

He does not feel like discussing what he has done or why he has done it, so he remains mired in the rhythmic pounding that he is almost certain has synchronized with Tony's breathing rate.

Then he fails when he hears her say - goodbye Steve- along with the pounding of Tony's shoes, he only stops when she is no longer there, and turns to see the path she has made to the exit as if he could still see her.

His knuckles burn, but it doesn't matter, they will heal before he has time to really worry about it.

There are so many things that he should think about but instead of doing it, he avoids them, take all the anger inside his body to start his exercise routine so he can clear his mind.

Run, hit the box bag again, lift weights until the old gym manager says: - It's time to go home son.-

He hasn't even started to really sweat and the anger is still there, flaming slowly, although now that all this disaster has happened a little, it may not be because of the agents or even Tony, maybe it's just the anger that He has never left at all after the war, there really is no clear answer and he only puts it aside.

He runs home, away from the team, away from Tony.

He enters his old apartment in Brooklyn, takes a shower and when he finally lies down on his bed he tells himself that the next morning everything will return to its usual course.

And he does, the next morning follows a normal course, wakes up with the first rays of the sun, takes something light to eat, runs in the small nearby circuit, returns home for an efficient shower and a good breakfast along with the newspaper, He puts on his suit, uses his motorcycle and goes straight to Triskelion, although he is not really an active agent of the organization.

Upon entering he is received by various prying eyes and whispers that are not supposed to reach his ears, the whole damn complex knows it.

Fury says nothing about the incident, there is no red card for him or even a wake-up call, it's almost as if nothing had happened.

He takes the first mission that Fury gives him, go and come back with a successful load of smugglers of little importance, ready to return to his routine.

Days go by and Tony stays off his radar, they have no missions together, there are no more agents talking about her, it's almost as if she only existed in the magazines and in the interviews she attends to show new inventions or talk about the Ultimates, as if she was just an untouchable television star.

Steve does not approach the Stark mansion (which is now the headquarters of the Ultimates) until Janet cornered him after a mission to catch the remaining members of the Liberators.

Janet knows, like everyone else.

She tells him that he has obligations to the team and that interpersonal relationships should not get in the way of team dynamics. Steve doesn't know if she is talking about his relationship with Tony or with Janet herself, only know that maybe she is right and he should at least return to the team's weekly meetings.

That is why he has sitting at the table with the other members, on the other side of Tony, who does not even look at him or talk or do anything other than look at Janet and give a few points of view as to the strategy, she has a black business suit that fits well in every curve of her body and she is drinking the fourth glass of bourbon when they finish, she does not say goodbye, doesn't flirt, she simply leaves the room.

Maybe she got over him and found someone else to play with, maybe they just have to talk or maybe he should apologize, he will do it the next time.

The opportunity does not come quickly, it does not come even though he has changed his own routine and has been hovering around the mansion for longer than he has at the time it became the place of residence of the Ultimates just to find Tony.

She is avoiding him.

They only get back together until a month later in another meeting, this time she returns to her usual state, speaking almost as much as Janet or Wanda, making interesting comments and even flirting.

She breaks his patience when her hand travels through Thor's bicep in clear insinuation, not only in front of the entire team, but in front of Thor's current partner, Valkiria, who seems not to take much importance to Tony's approach.

Steve's blood is boiling, every part of his body is tense and ready to break bones, he doesn't realize what he is doing until everyone is watching him.

His fingers are piercing the wood of the meeting table.

There is total silence.

Nobody moves, as if Steve were a threat, almost as if they were waiting for Steve to become Hulk, he will begin to break the whole enclosure and even eat the head of one of the members.

-Are you okay Steve? - Janet is the one who speaks, looking at him with concern and Steve can only nod as he slowly drops the table.

-Let's go on with the board- he forces himself to say.

Janet re-directs the meeting and Tony has moved away from Thor completely, looking again at Janet, ignoring Steve again, in fact there are no more comments or flirting, it is as if she had closed in her mind again.

Steve's patience is running out, in fact he feels exhausted and tired of her ignoring him, catches her eyes on him is only a second but it feels like hope.

When everything ends and the others leave, Steve gets up from the table to reach her, but she is faster, Tony is even already following Thor.

-Stark can you stay a moment? We need to talk - it almost escape as an order.

Tony freezes by letting Thor go, who looks at them as if he was willing to take her in his arms and fly with her from the place, if Steve makes a false move, but Tony just nods.

\- I'll catch up with you later - says Tony, recovering the joviality she had at the beginning of the meeting, Thor looks at them a few moments before agreeing.

-See you later friend Steve- says Thor, closing the door behind him, leaving them alone.

Tony barely moves as if she was willing to run away from him at the first opportunity.

-So ... - she starts moving one of her hands -What can I help Captain Rogers? - she says suddenly becoming the business woman Steve has glimpsed a few times, even formally speaking to him, something that since They knew each other had not done.

-You're avoiding me- Steve says bluntly.

\- Are you serious? - Tony's formal facade is broken for a moment and Steve just crosses his arms. -Of course you are serious- she says wryly and sighs. -I haven't done anything other than what you want, honey.-

\- I don't remember asking you to avoid me like I was the plague - he growls.

He tries to get close to her, touching her arm, but she hits him in the hand, stepping away from him, it seems that Tony's patience explodes because exasperation and discomfort radiate from her body.

-Then the words "you have to go", along with the missions that made you avoid the whole team, are signs of how much you love me around you-

-I was just doing my job- he argues.

-I've also been busy. Where do you think the property and equipment damage is paid? - Counter.

-That has never stopped you… - try again to touch her, but that answer seems to be the wrong one because she pushes him.

-What do you want from my Steve? - It's almost a scream, she stops, lowers the volume of her voice as if trying to calm down. - Did you want me? There I were for you, what you will need there Iwas. Did you want space? I gave it to you, I gave you so much space that I almost left the team so you could breathe without feeling pressured.

She is looking him in the eyes again in search of something that does not exist, because Steve does not understand or know exactly what she wants from him.

Steve doesn't have an answer.

Tony clenches his eyes and touches the bridge of her nose, releases a sigh of resignation.

-I need a drink- she speaks with the voice that she's done with everything, goes straight to one of the shelves where she has a small reserve of her favorites drinks, serves a brandy and drinks without even hesitating.

Steve is approaching her at a slow pace, she also does not speak, just pour another drink again and this time she does not take it at once, just take a sip.

Steve can't stop, he has to touch her and he does it, he’s hesitant, waiting for her to throw him, he runs the fingers of one of his hands through her little hair, slowly, carefully, just to be a little massage, that Tony Accept, leaving the glass and recharging on the table.

-You look tired- he says softly, as if he’s afraid to break the moment.

-Well, chemo has not been a walk in the park darling- Tony smiled weakly, and touches Steve's hand.

Steve can only kiss her, because there is nothing he can say about that and he knows how fucked up it is for someone to say nonsense in an attempt to comfort you for something that cannot be changed.

It is not a kiss that is meant to be carnal, it is a soft kiss.

It is the first time since they started all this in which there is no crudeness or even frenetism in the kiss, it's as if they were making the agreement, it is a kiss from those who are made to take their time and enjoy the other person.

Steve lifts her up and sits her at the table, not in an attempt to make everything more sexual, but in an attempt to make her more comfortable while he is kissing her, not really needing it because Tony is just a few inches shorter than him, even less with the heels she is wearing and he just has to bend down a little to kiss her.

Tony runs her hands down each side of his neck, plays with the hair at the base of his neck and the only certainty in Steve is that he wants her back in his routine.

She moves away to be able to look at him and Steve enjoys seeing how beautiful she looks right now, near him, in his arms, with his appetizing lips of a reddish tone that encourage him to continue kissing her, but Tony's eyes stop him.

-You have to talk to me, you have to tell me ... I can't keep doing this- it's a plea that dies in a murmur and Steve wants nothing more than to give her what she wants, every little wish in her blue eyes, but he can't, because he doesn't know how to do it and he doesn't know if what he wants is something he is available to take.

He close his eyes, he kiss her again and it's as if Steve were saying all those feelings that confuse him and make no sense to her.

The kiss scales quickly, most likely because of Steve's fault that he lets every word he is unable to say be silenced on Tony's lips.

Steve touches her, his hands up the gray skirt following the path of her tights almost as soft as her silk robes until he finds the garters that hold them in place, it's almost as if Tony had prepared for this, it's so damn sexy that Steve can barely wait to put his lips there, he touches and she gives in, she allows it.

She even opens her legs in an invitation to touch her more and Steve does, his hands have become skilled experts in how she likes to be touched, one plays with the league, while the fingers of his other hand touch slowly on her panties.

Tony's hands instead go down looking under the suit, she pulls his shirt off his belt and touches his abdomen, she seems to doubt for a moment, it's just an instant when she stays still even separating her lips from Steve's, but there is no time to question why because Tony licks her lips and Steve opens for her to take control of the kiss, while her hands keep going until she already has the shirt of the suit halfway to his body, her skilful fingers make his shiver arousal, touches his nipples and he can only move his hips looking to rub with something to ease his erection.

In response to the attack, Steve's fingers push aside her panties and touch her seriously, circling her clit, it is slow, just a preamble of what will come next, she moves her hips rubbing a little more and Steve just wants to make her feel good.

He moves away from her lips and hands, so he can take off his uniform shirt.

He drops to his knees in front of her who looks at him breathlessly, with the excitement dancing in her gaze, he gives a few kisses to her legs covered by the soft fabric of her tights and goes up slowly making her bite her lip, reaches her skin and she feels even better than her idyllic memory could protect, perhaps marred by the speed of their encounters, he leaves a kissing path on her thighs and she shudders touching his hair with her fingers.

Steve just looks away from her to concentrate, breaks her panties to reach his destination, his tongue touches every sensitive point he can reach while Tony's fingers twist over his hair, her heart stutters fast and her lips barely let out. some incoherent words, showing him exactly how she like it.

One of his hands stays there helping his tongue to give her pleasure, while his other hand stays on one of his thighs as if he were looking for the stability he needs to speak.

-I want you- Steve mutters on his sensitive skin, kissing his thigh, as if his previous actions were not clear enough.

-You have me- escapes from Tony's lips along with a groan and Steve can only feel like a warmth runs through his body, intoxicating, beating his excitement and for a moment he knows that the feeling that fills him is happiness , but he wants more and she asked for sincerity, so the selfish vein wins and wants more, wants everything.

\- will be just me- he says because he wants her to be only his.

She noods with desire and every part of Steve feels victorious, as if he had won a war, feels a strange warmth in his chest that ignores and instead smiles and gets up to kiss her.

Loot every little gram of good sense from his mind, kiss her as if it were the first time, as if he wanted to explore every little corner that her mouth allows him to have, she takes control of everything, touches him on every part she can reach and before that he even has an idea, she already has his erection between her skilful fingers, making him groan.

She breaks the kiss and Steve just can't stop, follows a path down her neck, while she whispers things that make him get even more excited, she has such a dirty mouth, Steve's fingers awkwardly undo the white shirt, flying some buttons on the process of reaching its destination, lower the cup of her bra to access her bust, touch it, his fingers play with her nipple while his mouth is busy leaving a mark on her collarbone, she bites the lobe of his ear, he loses control and wants it, he needs it, he just whispers "please" in a plea.

-What you want love- she says on his skin making him feel chills.

She brings him closer if that is even possible, guides him to her, moves his erection a little so that he can feel the humidity and heat that await him, opens her legs a little more for him and Steve can simply push his hips towards her .

He enters it and it is ... as if he was complete again.

It is tight, it is hot and perfect.

Steve wonders if he has ever been so close to someone before and it is a silly question because, he has been with other women before her.

He close his eyes and start moving slowly, just in a cadence that feels good but only increases the need.

She is everywhere as if she knew where to play so Steve would lose control, as if she was openly looking for just that.

He tangles his legs on Steve's hip and drops backwards, scattered across the table, with her shirt half undone, bust outside the bra, her lips, her shoulders with reddened marks, Steve sees what he has done, what it causes in her, she is brazen, she is playful, she is ... she is beautiful and Steve wants to have her like this forever.

Steve moves a little faster, a little stronger and now deeper, unable to take his eyes off, what her body causes and how she moves, Tony's hands move through her body, playing with Her breasts, running through her abdomen, touching her clitoris, is a small show, which is making it even harder to follow and just look at her.

When Steve can't take it anymore, he leans down to put his mouth on the overstimulated nipple making her moan, her tongue plays with it, while his hips go faster, she touches him again and when Tony is close to finishing she clings, buries her nails in his skin, arched against his mouth, shudders, says his name and Steve simply drops his head on Tony's sternum.

They stay in that position for a few moments, Tony touches his hair and Steve stands still, listening to her heartbeat, as it slows down until it is a normal cadence and knows that it is time to go, kiss the place between his breasts before move away.

Watch as she stays a few more moments on the table and then also gets up, starting to accommodate her clothes.

Steve picks up his shirt, puts it on and puts everything in its place as best he can and when he turns back to her, she is looking at him, approaches him, gives him a small kiss at the corner of his lips, It's pretty… it's just Tony, with her pretty smile and for a moment it seems that he has made her happy, really happy and every little part of Steve feels floating, until she opens her mouth to make a “funny” comment about how he is getting debt to her because of the breaking of his panties.

Steve sighs and for a moment he allows himself to enjoy this, the camaraderie that they had lost, but she quickly hides behind the fissure that had been opened and leaves him outside, Steve can only see her go a little further in her old and entrenched customs .

They become friends again, they have strange comments between them, they become teammates again and they even become a better complement for the team, more synchronized, more efficient and hit bad guys hard.

It is really incredible how suddenly everything is fixed and how suddenly she fits so well in his routine, sometimes they have lunch together, sometimes they meet to watch a movie on the big TV in the mansion, more times they find a place or a moment in which they will take the hand (or arm) of the other and will enter the first room with some furniture available to find better ways to be used.

In fact Tony seems to have taken it as a challenge, to see how much he endures until it drives him crazy, because damn Tony seems to like playing with him.

He does not really notice how much it affects him or causes him until they are hidden in one of the rooms in one of the galas he has been forced to attend.

There is no real concept of the time they have been there, only that he has Tony with her hands reloaded on a table, Steve's arms surround her, his hands are resting on each side of her and his lips run down the back discovered by the dress, spreads kisses on her shoulders, in the curve of her deltoid, nibbles on her shoulder blade and she just writhes, instantly tries to turn to Steve, but he takes each of her hands in his to keep her that way.

He lets her feel how hard he is against the curve of her butt and kisses every part that is within reach, breathes her perfume and she whispers his name in a plea, which he ignores as she has ignored how much it bothers Steve that she wear this type of clothing, which reveals more than it should be right and that makes every damn man in the room look at her with desire, while Steve just wants to stamp each of them against the nearest wall.

And she must have discovered that thing is one of Steve's biggest weaknesses, because she has been wearing these damn dresses that seem demure, because they don't have a neckline that shows her breasts, but instead they have such a pronounced neckline on the back that they just stop to show no further than Tony's lower back.

Steve loves the thin line of Tony's spine.

Steve loves the thin line of her shoulders.

Steve loves how the damn dress reveals the small muscles that have formed in Tony's thin body.

And even so, he has been going crazy all night damn, with her gloating with each functionary and important person at the gala, where several dare to touch her bare skin, there are small touches that do not go unnoticed by Steve, who is now trying to proclaim every small space that was touched and desecrated with his mouth, in an attempt to mark every point on her body with a statement that Steve was there and every piece of skin has already been conquered by him.

She tries to look at him over her shoulder without much success, but he stands firm on her back, even joins her hands so that he can hold her like this with one hand, while the other runs up, touching her ribs to her breast and feels as her nipples harden under her hand, because of course with this damn dress Tony is not wearing anything underneath, Tony squirms with a barely audible “Yes” under the moan that escapes from between her lips as his fingers play with her nipple and his mouth does not stop in search for the most sensitive points on her back.

His hand leaves his chest, returns to his path, goes down her side and begins to climb the "demure" dress that covers up to her feet to touch her, Tony seems to know what Steve wants to do or maybe he is responding to what she wants to, because she relaxes at the touch of his fingers to her skin, while on the road he is leaving her exposed, until he approaches her inner thighs and Tony's legs tremble as if he was already touching her.

Steve plays with the edge of the tiny lace panties Tony is wearing now and Tony can only say "please" in a small tone of supplication as if suddenly all the dirty and intelligent words that always come out of her lips had simply been forgotten or she just couldn't remember any to encourage him to stop playing and finally give her what she really wants, but Steve wants it to last and for once he wants to be the one who drives her crazy.

He continues to give only a few kisses on the line of her shoulder while his hips remain still and the fingers of his hands barely make a slow brush on her clitoris, something as faint and completely different from how Tony likes these meetings between them, on the other hand, Steve is too fond of having her in his arms with her body buzzing in need and all her barriers thrown to the ground.

His fingers begin to touch her seriously on the soft cloth, moving in circles, squeezing a little more just as Tony likes, she shivers and for a moment tries to release her hands from Steve's grip.

He starts rocking his hips against her, partly for his own relief and partly to distract her, he puts aside the pantiesand her fingers sneak in playing now with the edge of her entrance, it's barely soft, she moves in an attempt to take his fingers inside, looking for more friction.

Steve's body is burning by letting go of her hands, taking off his clothes and letting her touch him everywhere, kissing him, but instead concentrating on making her moan and shudder in his arms.

He hates not being able to see her face, because he loves to see Tony's expressions when they are this way, because for a moment all her masks and insinuations fall off and she shows the real Tony, full of desires and expectations that maybe will never be filled, but even with everything there is hope and warmth, there is always warmth in her eyes when she looks at him, but he knows that the moment he lets her go, she will take control of the encounter and drive him crazy.

Tony moves between his arms, her hips rolling and twisting making him moan for how good it feels, while his fingers move a little faster, she returns to intact getting to him, twisting a little awkwardly and Steve headquarters, approaching her torso behind her, causing a shudder, while he kisses her, it is hardly a kiss with the position they have.

Tony moves away from his lips, in fact his whole body leans on the table and repeats "please" with a groan.

Steve can't refuse, he knows what she wants, he releases his hands, lowers the closure of his pants, freeing his erection, raises the dress to her hips, puts aside the small panties and enters, making them moan to both.

And what started being something a little slower, that was meant to make her beg, ends up being fast, they both move to satisfy the desire for completion, she gasps and Steve takes her hips, touches her bare back with one of her hands, touching the reddish spots on her skin, he touches her and sees her twist a little to see him, with her red lips parted trying to hide her moans and her half-open eyes with the makeup slightly drawn.

There are words that Steve gets lost in the frenetism of reaching further to a point where he barely recognizes where she begins and where he ends.

They don't come back to the party, they go out through another door, where Happy is waiting for them with Tony's car on and it almost seems that Tony has planned everything, as if she could calculate Steve's reactions, she brings Steve's sack on her shoulders and moves smoothly, completely normal, as if she had not been shaking, threw out just a few minutes ago on a small table in Steve's arms.

Steve can only follow her until he opens the car door and helps her up.

Everything goes slowly, and for a moment he can almost say that he has begun to get used to all this, he have almost admitted that he no longer has the desire to return in time to recover his life.

In fact, if he think about it, he can be doubting, if there is a possibility.

He sits in this routine, until his commitment to S.H.I.E.L.D decides to interrupt it.

"It is a quick mission" they tell him, but the mission is extended to about four days, it is not too much, but for once the mission time becomes eternal, he just wants to return to his routine.

In fact, it is refreshing to see New York while the helicopter descends to the Triskelion.

They go down one by one, each agent ready to go straight to the showers.

Steve walks behind them, thinking about what he will write in the report.

-Captain Rogers have a moment? - He is interrupted by a young agent who looks at him a few moments and then looks down at her tablet.

Steve stops and nods. They may want him report before he even has time to get comfortable.

There is discomfort, nervousness in every little movement, but still security, she stays silent for a moment.

-Captain I must inform you of a certain event that happened in your absence- there is a pause - One of the members of the Ultimate team has been in the hospital in the last three days-

That information displaces him since usually S.H.I.E.L.D does not tend to interfere in Ultimates matters since they separated, so it only remains to ask the question - Who? - to understand the need of S.H.I.E.L.D to take the time for these courtesies.

-Miss Stark- He doesn't expect the impact that the response has on him.

Everything is white noise and a tide in which he only navigates on autopilot, there is a question that comes out of his mouth as he start his way to the door - what hospital? -

There is an answer that is lost in his mind, it is drowning.

He runs straight to where he left his motorcycle, run so fast that he almost collide with some agents while trying to get out, get on the motorcycle and start without waiting for someone to think of stopping him.

He should have known, he should have known that none of this would last, nothing really good lasts.

Captain America is the one who wins the battles and Steve Rogers only knew one thing, leaving the people he cared about alone.

He think of his parents and his brother, dead.

He think of his army battalion, all dead.

He think of Gail, Bucky and how they both found a way to stay together without him.

He think of Tony and how they had said goodbye before leaving on that mission, she was fine, smiling, flirtatious and ready to kiss him until he forgot everything, he was late for the first time, delaying the departure of the helicopter.

She was fine and now ... Now maybe he will lose her too.

Accelerate to the point where he pass several traffic lights and cause several cars to stop abruptly, but it does not matter, keep going until he is there, leave the motorcycle in the parking lot and when he arrives there is only one answer: she is no longer there, she went home.

Steve feels time is running very slowly, while he is trying to get to the mansion as fast as he can, he feels angry because he was not there for her, she fainted in the bathroom of his own mansion and nobody noticed until hours later, hours, not instantly, not seconds, not even minutes… fucking hours, he wants to hit everyone because she could die next to the toilet and nobody cares in the least.

Every part of him has renewed energy, leaves the motorcycle, knocks on the door and the new Jarvis receives him with a smile and a greeting that Steve simply puts aside with the man, Steve does not wait for Jarvis to take him to her, not even matters that she has never really taken him to her room in all this damn time.

He just goes quickly to the door of his new room and opens the door, freezing instantly when he sees her, Steve's heart goes fast, the adrenaline dies and every part of his body feels tense and sore waiting to see her fade in front of him.

She is sitting on the edge of her bed, with the sheets aside as if she was just getting up, she smiles at him with -Hello Darling- that just comes out gives him the strength to finally move.

He moves almost as fast as he has been doing before and falls to his knees in front of her, touches her, it's real, she's here, she's fine.

He kissed her, because he needs her even more than he needs to breathe, like a man in the desert looking for water, that when he finds it, he almost drowns with it.

So is Steve, drowning looking to take more and more, trying to catch her there with him, as if he will still wait for her to fade, if he leaves her.

He buries his fingers in her short hair getting her closer, needing her because she can't leave him, because if she does he couldn't... because ... because damn he loves her.

He kissed her as if she had every little answer written in the world and the only way to know the same conception of the world was between her lips with that persistent Whiskey flavor.

He touches every little space in her body trying to feel satiated, touching her as if it were the first time, as if he hadn't made that same journey in an attempt to memorize the way her body feels under his silk robes, the softness of her skin compared to the calluses of his fingers, clearing every scar and bruise that was ever made and faded over time.

He touches her because he wants to be sure that she is really there, because he is suspicious and afraid she is a lie and that all this is not real.

She is the one who breaks the kiss, it is not abrupt, it is soft.

Tony is smiling at him and she is one of those pretty smiles that fill her blue eyes with a glow that feels soft, real, one that has not been directed at anyone but himself, cannot be a lie, this is real.

-Sweetheart- she whispers calling his attention, touching his cheeks where tears are falling.

-I'm fine- kisses his cheek and then kissed him again on the lips, it is a calmer kiss, not as frantic as Steve had given her a few moments ago, she is giving him the most real thing between them, is Tony giving away a bit of her to Steve, sincere, tired, sore, even sad.

And Steve just wants to give her everything, more time, a different life in which he has the courage to tell her what he feels, where things are normal and they are no more than civilians who fall in love, where they have a lifetime to spend together, where he can make real promises, get on one knee and propose, where her life has been a little easier and her father or even her brother Gregory takes her to the altar where he will be waiting for her, where they can have a whole life in a beautiful house with a chair on the porch from which they would see their children play, is romantic and even silly, a bit bland and useless, because there is nothing like that, there are no great revelations of love, they are not civilians and Even if they were, he would be dead a long time ago and even if he were not dead, fate would play against him forcing her to suffer the same pain that the tumor caused her or find a way to snatch her out of his hands.

And every part of Steve vibrates under her hands, as if something had broken inside his mind, he has all this need to tear its firmer edges, the need to protect her, to make her forget the bad, to make her happy.

Steve clings to his waist, while his lips kiss Tony's collar and collarbone.

She just touches his hair and repeats "I'm here honey, I'm with you" like a mantra.

Steve feels disgust and hate himself because he should be the one who comforts her, the one who takes care of her, just a few hours ago she was in the hospital, she had been so weak, she could still feel weak and Steve is here, like a little boy, who need comfort.

He stops, looks at her and for once, Tony seems to see through him as if she knew what is going on inside his head.

She kisses his cheek and hugs him by the neck.

-Get to bed with me darling- she says softly.

And Steve doesn't want to let her go, but he forces himself to do it, he forces himself to get away from her, he forces himself to take off his combat boots and his dirty clothes, while she takes off her robe, climbs back up and accommodates leaving a space for him .

It seemed all unreal, but try to calm down, try to relax his tense muscles, try to feel better because she is there, she is with him, but he could not until he is in bed and he is hugging her close, there is nothing sexual in his touch, just a comforting touch, he looks at her and gives him a short kiss again.

She falls asleep in his arms and Steve can't let her go all night.


End file.
